The production of white light has challenged physicists and engineers for a long time and continues to do so. Lanthanide ions have attracted the interest of researchers for their ability to up-convert infrared light to the visible. Attention has gone to binary and ternary lanthanides doped materials such as glasses, bulk crystals and nano-powders. Some studies have shown that certain ultra-small semiconductor nano-crystals can emit white light when doped with certain ions. White light has also been obtained by mixing the emissions of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that emit three primary colors (red, green, blue) and by using some phosphor based LEDs.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive method and device for producing white light from commercially available oxides without doping, with improved efficiency and light characteristics similar to incandescent lights